Eternally
by Green Snowbird
Summary: After all the mess that Cammie has gone through, she has always had one rock-that rock being Deputy Justin Crowley. The two of them finally get to begin their new life, in their relationship, now that Kyle O'Neil is gone. Note: I have no clue where exactly this is going. I'm going to focus on their relationship, but I might put some crime in there! Bear with me please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Green here! I figured I'll try my hand at a fanfic for Cammie and Justin-but I am planning on going somewhere with it! Probably. It might have some mystery in it (as in crime, baby, crime) or just fluff. Depends on how I feel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Alane Ferguson does. (Lucky. After all, Justin is my perfect man I do believe!)**

Deputy Justin Crowley was seated in his desk chair in the office he shared with the sheriff. Ignoring the fact that everything was miniaturized—something Cameryn had pointed out many a time—he ran his hands over the stack of paperwork he was assigned to do. Now that wasn't miniaturized, he thought to himself. It was then that he heard the cheerful whistling that was going on in the room. He cautiously raised his head for fear of something being wrong.

"Deputy," Sheriff Jacobs began, still whistling. He was even smiling widely. "I believe that today I'll take care of all the paperwork."

Justin was stunned. Not once in the many months of his service as deputy to the town of Silverton had the good sheriff offered to do his share of the paperwork as well. He wasn't quite sure how to react at first.  
"Don't look at me like that, Deputy," Jacobs growled. "It might make me want to reconsider my offer."

"Yes, sir," Justin said quickly. "But may I ask why you're offering all of a sudden?"  
"Well, your face wasn't all that delighted and I know for a fact you were wanting to take Cammie out tonight." Jacobs was still smiling.  
Deputy Crowley broke out into his crooked grin. "Thank you, sir," he said quickly and graciously. "I think I'm gonna go surprise her right now then."  
The sheriff nodded at him. "Go enjoy your night. Just make sure you're responsible."  
"Always am," Justin said back. He gathered his wallet and keys from his desktop and waved good-bye to the sheriff. He made his way outside of the office and to his car. Turning the key in the ignition, he buckled in. He raked a hand through his dark, too long hair. He smiled at his reflection in his rear-view mirror, then backed out of his parking place. He made his way through Silverton, crappy dirt roads and all. He went up the mountain roads that would lead him to the Mahoney home. He didn't honk the horn or anything to announce his presence. He stopped the car, popped a mint into his mouth, and exited his vehicle. He trudged up the pathway that led to the front door of the house. It was a nice April afternoon, late enough in the day that it was beginning to cool down. Up the mountain where the Mahoneys lived, there was a pleasant and chilling breeze. He knocked on the door. After a couple of moments, Cameryn Mahoney opened the door.  
"Justin!" she exclaimed, obviously surprised. "I thought you were going to have to do paperwork tonight."  
"Jacobs offered to do it—how could I deny the man?" He shrugged and stared down at her, drinking in the sight of her. Cammie's long, dark hair was down, falling very close to her hips whenever she tilted her head back to look up at him. He smiled slowly, crookedly.  
Cammie blushed. "Oh, um, would you like to come inside?" she asked.  
"I'd love to," he replied. She opened the screened door and gestured him inside. He walked past her, brushing against her as he did so. Her mammaw was bustling about in the kitchen as he took a seat at the table.  
"What are you making, ma'am?" he asked Cammie's mammaw politely.  
"I am icing some sugar cookies," she replied, he Irish lilt softening her words. "They're just like the ones I made for Saint Valentine's Day, just not shaped like hearts and such."  
Justin grinned at the older woman. She had icing on her hands and a speck of flour on her cheeks. "Well I know for a fact that they're delicious," he said.  
Mammaw smiled at him. "Would you like one, Deputy?" she asked.  
"I'd love one," he replied.  
"I'll ice one for you, too, Cammie," she said softly. Then she bustled about, most likely icing two of the cookies.  
"So the sheriff offered to do your work?" Cameryn asked.  
"Yep." He nodded.  
"Why? I mean, it's just very strange of him."  
"He heard that I was hoping to take you out tonight and he was in a good mood," Justin told her.  
"Oh," she murmured. "You want to take me out tonight?"  
"Only if it's okay with you and your folks," he said back.  
"Mammaw?" Her dark eyes looked hopeful.  
"I'm all right with you being with him tonight, girl," the older woman said. "Just as long as you two stay safe and eat these cookies right now." She placed a plate with two baked delights on it on the table in front of them.  
"Thank you," Justin said.  
"Thank you, Mammaw," Cameryn told her. After taking a bite out of the cookie, she said, "Dad's out with Judge Amy Green tonight, so that should be no problem. Mammaw, will you tell Dad where I'll be tonight?"  
"Yes, girl, I'll break the news to Patrick," was the lilting reply. Justin grinned crookedly as he bit into his cookie, blue-green eyes flashing with pleasure.  
"Then it's a go," he said softly. Cammie nodded enthusiastically while finishing her cookie.  
"If you don't mind me," she began, "I'm going to go get dressed in something that isn't meant for mountain climbing or something like that." She stood and left the table, climbing up the stairs.  
Actually, Justin didn't mind her flannel top and ragged jeans attire, but he understood that she would rather be wearing something that appeared decent while going to dinner with him. He knew that she would come down those stairs in jeans, sneakers, and a button up top, but he also knew that she would feel better in fresh clean clothes before going out. He loved her for all that.  
He finished his cookie and wasn't surprised when she came down in exactly what he knew she would. He easily read the expression on her face: it was one of complete and utter happiness.

"You ready?" she asked as she stopped in front of his chair. He slowly smiled at her.

"I am," he said. He reached up to brush a strand of long, curly hair out of her face with one calloused finger. Her mammaw watched, but for some reason he didn't mind. He covered one of her hands with his own rough one and stood. He held the door open for her as they exited the house with promises to her mammaw that they wouldn't stay out too late.

"So, where are you planning to take me?" Her dark eyes looked up at him expectantly as he walked her to his car.

"Well, Durango does offer a better selection for dinner," Justin answered slowly. "I thought maybe we could head up there."

Cammie smiled. "That sounds like a good plan to me." Once they were both inside the vehicle, he turned to face her.

"So how have you been?" he asked in a low voice. Their breath mixed in the close space they were in.

"Fine," was her answer. She was leaning in while he was leaning down. Their lips met for a brief moment, soft and sweet. Then he pulled back.

"Let's continue that somewhere that your mammaw can't see us," he said softly. She nodded. He stroked her cheek, moved his finger down along her jaw, and stopped at the base of her throat. "Let's definitely continue that," he murmured.

"We can and will if you start driving," she said lightly. He buckled in with a grin and started driving down the mountain and then in town. He kept one hand rested lightly on the steering wheel and one hand on her own in her lap. Every so often he would squeeze it tightly, in a way afraid to let go.

Justin didn't think he would ever stop being afraid to let go after her so many near-death incidences. He just held tighter and drove carefully.

**And here it is. Hope y'all liked it. Please review and nonesuch. Thanks, and I love y'all! (But I love Justin the mostest!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So it appears that I did update this! And hopefully will keep it up! And to all of those who may or may not have raged at me for never updating, well, sorry! I really am super sorry! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own these characters. Angst.**

The car ride didn't necessarily have to be a long one, but Justin certainly made sure that it was. He took every back road he could possibly think to take on their way to Durango. It also took longer than necessary because he turned onto one gravel coated area to cut off his engine, lean over and kiss Cammie senseless. That blissful moment made both of them very happy. His tongue lightly brushed over hers, then retreated and cut the engine back on.

"More of that later," he whispered in a light, humorous, yet slightly hoarse, voice. He definitely couldn't wait for the later—and judging by the light in Cammie's dark eyes, neither could she.

"Waiting, waiting," she murmured with a forlorn sigh. But her lips turned up and he shifted into drive, smiling as well. One hand steady on the wheel—confidently taking care of the mountain turns—and one hand clasped over hers, he drove.

Deputy Justin Crowley was a rather well known man, around both Silverton and Durango—as well as many other local towns. People would say their hellos as he exited his vehicle and moved to the other side to help Cammie out. She frowned at him briefly, surely to scold him that she was a modern woman who could open doors and get out of a vehicle herself, but appeared to think twice about it and decide against it. They entered the restaurant with the ease of having been there multiple times before—mostly because they had, but he still wanted it to feel like it was their first time going there on a date. He smiled crookedly at her and held the door open for her upon entering, and let her sit first at the table. For some odd reason, he felt like it was a big, important night. But he didn't really know why.

"So, Justin," she began a little bit shyly, "what brought all this about?"

He sighed with mock-sadness. "Can I not just take out my lady-love for a night on the town?"

Cammie fixed him with a level gaze. "I'd take 'no' for a hundred, Alex," she replied smartly.

He clutched his chest briefly. "Oh, my heart, you hurt it so."

"I know it can take much more than that. You are, after all, a big strong policeman. A deputy, at that."

"Ah. But, you see, you control all my emotions." He reached out to brush a strand of long, dark hair from her face. "All because I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too." She raised a hand to meet his. "Always."

"Forever," he whispered.

And then it was time to order.

Through that dinner Justin Crowley laughed and teased his 'lady-love', all the while leaning back in his chair and smiling all kinds of crooked at her. Cameryn Mahoney always smiled back, glad that life granted her these moments with him. After all, she of all people knew to be thankful to still be able to have those moments. And that was something that he knew all too well, seeing as he almost didn't get to share them either.

But that was a time that neither of them really liked to talk about, and could you really blame them? A crazy sociopath that almost killed both of them was a bit overbearing, but at least it made them appreciate more and more things. And in between moments of them eating and chatting, his hand rest so comfortably on her own, like it belonged there.

Which, in his opinion at the least, it did.

There was that ever so romantic candlelight that made his stomach sometimes feel like it was full of bubbly air and made him kind of nervous. He could tell by the slight glow in her eyes that she enjoyed the fact that he was kind of nervous. She was too.

That was something about their relationship he greatly enjoyed. They had been through hell and back, yet could still be kind of awkward and nervous with each other. And also with that, they were always still comfortable with each other. It was truly something great.

Dinner continued on, with them sharing a sundae as dessert, laughing when he smeared ice cream on her nose and her claiming retribution when she rubbed chocolate fudge all on his lower lip. For the briefest of moments, he glowered at her.

"You're very lucky," he said softly, leaning closer to her, "that we're in a public place otherwise I would make you lick it off."

"And I'm sure I would enjoy every moment of it," she shot back.

That got another crooked grin out of Justin, and after he paid the bill they strolled back outside, him slipping off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. The April evening had brought with it a foreboding chill, and he paused for a moment to glance up at the stars.

"What are you expecting to find up there?" Cammie asked suddenly. "The answer to all your questions? The next move you should make on me?"

He glanced back down at her. "I don't need the stars to tell me what move to make on you. I know all that all by myself." To prove his point he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. His eyes darted around quickly, making sure that no one was around. He pressed her against the brick wall of the closest building and pressed his lips a little harder against hers.

"Justin," she murmured.

"Yes?"

Her eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments, then shut again. "Never mind," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and balancing on the tips of her toes.

All in all, it was a pretty great moment.

He kissed her for he didn't know how long, then threaded his fingers with hers and swung their arms as they strolled about. It was back in his car that he made another move, slowly kissing her neck.

"I honestly don't see how I am so lucky to have you," he whispered against her skin. She sighed.

"I could say the same." Her hands buried in his too long hair and her dark gaze met his odd, blue-green one. She smiled. "What a pair we are."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Yeah. What a pair we are."

It was fairly dark in his car, but Justin's eyes grew accustomed to the dark and could easily make out movements and shapes among other things. He gently brushed his lips against hers over and over again, deciding not to try and push it like he had earlier. It was hard, but he could fight to contain himself. After all, she was so much younger than he.

She pulled back. "You're being all gentle on me again because you're thinking I'm so much younger than you again, aren't you?" she demanded.

"Damn. How is it that you always know?"

"Because you always do the same thing when you do. You hold back. I, personally, enjoy it a bit more when you get swept away," she said decidedly. He pressed a hand against her cheek, felt the heat that he knew was there with that confession.

"Swept away, hm?" He continued to graze his lips over hers, now doing it on purpose to drive her mad. Right when he was sure she was going to snap on him and let her Irish temper flare, he pressed closer, harder, against her. His hand cupped the back of her neck, and though they were seated in their respectful seats, he pulled her head up higher, making it easier for him. He ran his tongue along her lower lip once, twice—well, many more times than that—in a teasing manner. Then he pulled back, breathing much heavier.

"You," Cammie began, but never would finish whatever thought it was. He pressed his lips against hers again, moving much more roughly and probing deeper into her mouth with his tongue. He peeked out of one eye, then shut it again, enjoying the feel of her. One of her hands tugged in his hair; he cupped her face gently with his own. It was then, in that happy moment, that the interruption occurred.

Justin's phone rang, and he was tempted to ignore it. So he did. But then it rang again; whoever it was, they were a persistent son-of-a-bitch. He pulled back with a heavy sigh.

"Guess you'd better check that," Cameryn said with a light laugh.

Justin grumbled something unintelligible. When he glanced at the phone, he saw that it was Sheriff Jacobs. He answered, switching into deputy mode.

"Sorry, son. I know I gave you the night off. But it seems we've got a job to do," came the sheriff's voice through the speaker.

Justin opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted before he could.

"Oh," the Sheriff continued, "and you might want to bring Cammie with you.

**And here you have it. I feel as though I may actually try to start updating this. I'm kind of rolling with it (like I do everything) so there's no guarantee what's gonna happen here, but I hope you stick by me and enjoy it! Thank you for all your support! Reviews (and all that other junk!) are greatly appreciated! Love you all!**


End file.
